


The Art of Pacification

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freakshow
Genre: Cuddling, Dandy acting like a baby and Twisty calming him down, Established Relationship, M/M, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Twisty knows just how to soothe Dandy after his tantrums.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Insert clown emoji here

The low, rhythmic sound of Dandy's breathing met Twisty's ears where he sat, perched on the edge of Dandy's puppet stage bed. The curl of Dandy's body was exquisite, his hair disheveled and his form entirely in the nude. One of his hands curled loosely in the billowy fabric of Twisty's clown-suit trousers at his thigh. The perfectly attended coifs in his hair had fallen apart, his brown locks still slicked with cooling sweat. 

He'd fallen asleep during the post-tantrum calming process, in which Twisty held him and rocked and hummed a little. Twisty didn't care to recall the exact reason behind this specific tantrum. He'd fallen easily into his role of playmate and caretaker in the Mott household, and had grown quickly familiar with Dandy's childish outbursts.

This tantrum had involved much shouting at Gloria, and ended with Dandy barreling into the playroom, red-face and sobbing. Between his cries claiming unfairness and cruelty, he kicked toys aside and heaved his toy chest over in a feat showcasing his physical strength. The satisfying crash of the chest falling on tile seemed to calm him enough to look directly at Twisty and implore, "Clown..."

Twisty stood from the settee he had been lounging on, having been sent there after dinner to wait for Dandy while the young man spoke to his mother, apparently thus leading to a tantrum. The clown approached Dandy with even steps, then hoisted him up over his shoulder. Dandy squawked indignantly for a moment, than settled there, going entirely lax as Twisty carried him to the puppet stage bed.

It took a small feat of maneuvering the limp heir to the Mott fortune onto the bed. When that task was completed, Twisty moved to tug at Dandy's tightly buttoned collar. Dandy lay still under Twisty's questing fingers, eyes half-lidded as he watched the transgressions of this increasingly common situation. 

Twisty removed Dandy's sweater-vest and shirt, then his undershirt and pants. Dandy kicked his underwear off, body feeling overheated from both his rage and Twisty's proximity. Twisty hauled Dandy into his lap, holding him tightly and rocking him gently as a midwife would a babe. A low sound came from the back of his throat, a soothing rumble of a hum. 

When Dandy had settled, the tension seeping from his body, the clown gently stroked Dandy's hair, carding gloved fingers through the locks. Dandy shifted to pillow his head in Twisty's lap and spoke, his voice hoarse from all the shouting he'd done.

"Mother tells me it is indecent to have you staying in my rooms with me." Dandy said quietly, a low simmering of anger audible in his voice. "I won't have her dictating me. You'll stay with me."

Twisty only nodded and patted Dandy's head gently, then reached across the other to strip down the bedclothes. Dandy cast a weary gaze at the bares place on the mattress, making no attempt to move there. Twisty continued to pet Dandy's hair, watching as the younger of them's eyelids drooped, his lashes falling as a fine mist on his high cheeks. 

Dandy fell asleep there, and Twisty sat at his side, providing vigil over the man-child. He did love to make the children happy, after all, and Dandy had proven Twisty had done so multiple times since he had come to live under the Mott household's roof. Twisty rather thought Dandy loved him.

Perhaps tomorrow morning they would take a stroll about the Florida forests looking for some other kids to play with. However, no other would come to reside in the place Twisty held Dandy in his heart. Dandy was special. Twisty rather thought that he loved Dandy, too.


End file.
